


The Doctor

by Navotopiea



Category: Lobotomy Corporation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navotopiea/pseuds/Navotopiea
Summary: This follows the story of the 1st apostle to the Plague Doctor, the rise of the 12 apostles and the emergence of Whitenight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this is the first lobotomy corporation fic on this site, also i have crossed uploaded this with my tumblr and deviantart account.

It was an average day for you, at your job at Lobotomy Corp. It had decent pay and you were quickly moving up the ranks of the staff who had direct interaction with the anomalies. Today your assignments included feeding Spider Bud and providing violence work to Beauty and the Beast, you had been warned by other employees to not take the violence too far as according to rumour employees who hurt it too much tend to just disappear in the chamber.  
But a new alert had come in quite unexpectedly as you left Beauty and the Beasts chamber, you had been slightly injured by it, a deep scratch on your forehead from one of its horns. You had been instructed to provide cleaning to a new anomaly, you were not sure how it got hear but you do know that your the first one to interact with it. “Great I’m getting sent into an anomaly’s chamber blind and injured” you thought to your self, sometimes management was truly stupid.  
You walked down shiny corridors until you reached a new room, the dust had barley settled on the key card scanner. Your pale hand reaches out, swiping your card causes the door breath, a whoosh of fresh air gushes past your smaller frame. You finally see the anomaly for the first time, large black wings for arms and a bird like mask made it look like a medieval plague doctor, it also wore a hat similar to ones from the black death period. You where just going to call it the Plague Doctor for now, it will be much easier to remember than its current on file name.   
You start to clean the cage, not paying attention to the Plague Doctor, you don’t notice how it’s staring at your head. It suddenly moves forward, first you flinch back but stop when it gently brushes it wing against your face, it is surprisingly soft and warm. You could almost swear that room lights where starting to change.  
 The Plague doctor stares down at you, its beak lowered towards your face, large wings move to your sides as the urge to lean in increases. You blush feeling the heat radiating of the bird-like anomaly, the doctor swoops down its beak colliding with your face, in a way this could be kiss, large dark wings shelter from the eyes of the manager.  
You feel enlightened now, like a new being thanks to the doctor. The pain from your legs is gone along with the stress of the working day. Looking up you think that there is a slight difference with the doctors feather, is there more or are few a different colour? You’re about to have a closer look when a new assignment comes in, to clean Beauty and the Beast’s containment chamber, when the alarm sounds. “Red Shoes has breached containment!” the administrator called out, using the intercom system. You have no orders to help contain Red shoes so you stay where you are, near the Doctor cell.   
Your dreams become stranger to say the least, starting out blurry and unfocused at first then, in the coming days, they bloom into perfect photo, life like to the smallest detail. Work was featured in most of them, but the Doctor was out of its cell and it would great you like you where it’s child or worshipper. You often awoke dazed and confused when these dreams started.  
Days pass since your encounter with the Plague Doctor, another employee was also kissed by the doctor, you recall her name being April, and apparently she had also been given the feeling of enlightenment, just like you. You’re starting to suspect that the Doctor is some kind of divine being, giving it kindness and its power to heal for free. Only a selfless divine being would cure the sick and injured for nothing in return. You decided to seek April out, to see if she shares the same views and ideas as you.   
Walking down the grey corridors you approach the common room, surely April would be there; it was before the work day started. You have to ask around a bit to find her until your direct by another employee to a short, brown hair lady with olive skin, her black uniform bringing out her hazel eyes. Walking to the other side of the room you start to talk with her, “Hi there, I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new?” you ask her politely. She blushes slightly, then she says “I have only been working at this facility for a week, my name is April, what is yours?”, bluntly you reply, “It’s Martin,” you shift your blue eyes around the room thinking of a way to talk about the plague doctor, without drawing suspicion. 

Both of you talk about the company, but then you drop hints about the Plague Doctor, asking April if she had seen it yet. April becomes quite, then excuses herself from the room, but as she left she beckoned for you to come with her.  
April stops half way down the corridor and she turns and looks at you, “have you also received his kiss?” April asked keeping her voice quite, you answer quickly before anyone else comes, “yes, do you feel different after it?” April nods just as the work bell rung, everyone’s shift had started. You promised to visit April to talk about the issue in private after your shift.


	2. The talk

You kept to your agreement as you a man of your word, April seemed less tense now that we where alone. “do you also feel … different since the kiss?” April asked, her olive hand twirling her brown hair. “yes I have, I don’t really understand it but it feels like this was meant to be,” Hope returns April’s eyes, “it must be!” she exclaims, as she grabs your shirt. “He told me in a dream, if he has kissed you too you must be getting them!”. It all makes sense to you now as you listen to April, those kissed by the Doctor, must become his apostles, as he calls them by name in their dreams.  
Your excited now, as your life feels like it has purpose now; you are the first apostle to join the Plague Doctor and his quest to save humanity. April also looks happy now as a wide smile now stretches across her face.

Both of you talk the night away about your experiences with the doctor and plan for the future if more apostles appear. You both come to the conclusion that the Plague Doctor is a divine being who needs more apostles to bring salvation to the world. April leaves your apartment later that night, you offered to walk her home, you wouldn’t want anything to happen to your fellow apostle. Walking her down the dark street, you almost call her “sister” as if she is a nun. You feel slightly more comfortable when you reach her flat, you wave goodbye to April, as she enters the building.  
As you walk home, you think about the past few weeks, since the exposure to the Plague Doctor, a few weeks ago you would have thought your self as insane for trying to find out more about the dam thing but no, under the clear black abyss you feel like digging your self deeper into this pit which the doctor pushed you in. It almost feels right, to reach out with others, maybe even encourage some people to think like you and April. You think to yourself, this must be how new movements start, through one person and their will to share their views, but surely barely anyone at the Corporation would be gullible to suddenly to listen and believe your claims. A sinking feeling in your gut pushes you on, if you don’t preach about the Plague Doctors kindness then who will?  
Returning to your apartment you decided that spreading the word about the kind plague doctor is the best course of action, you can’t have people fearing one who wishes to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to work was much easier than usual you though as you showed your company id to the security guard at the entrance to the facility. A smile slid across your face as you where tasked with communicating with the Plague Doctor, maybe it would help you clear your mind. As you passed through the sparsely furnished main room you saw April again, she looked happy as she talked to another employee, you think you heard her talk about the doctor, how nice of her to spread the good word.

Footsteps echo down the sterile halls, another employee is behind you, his blue eyes standing out from his peachy skin. He tries to start some small talk with you, he mentions that his name is James, and that April had directed him to you, “so you must have heard about the doctor right?” you ask James. “erm... yes, my friend April said you knew more about it, so is it true?” James stuttered out, “what is true” you reply, keeping it vague to see if James would catch on in his own time. James finally asks “can the doctor heal people?”. A small gut feeling tells you that this is your chance to show the employees here the benefit of believing in the Plague Doctor. “why yes, do you want a taster of his power?” your voice is firm but soft, you hope he buys into this. James blurts out a yes, you have struck oil, the more people who are willing to be blessed by the doctor, the more believable it will become.

You lead James into the room while explaining all the benefits of being healed by the Plague Doctor, he seems more convinced as he enters the room. The Plague Doctor is floating gracefully at the back of the room, as he notices you and James he moves closer ever so slightly. Large black wings part from the doctors chest, almost like it’s beckoning a hug. You give James a gentle push, “if you want to be blessed, you have to kiss the doctor” you whisper into his ear. James first looks a bit uneasy, fiddling with his thick red hair, he then gulps and approaches the doctor.

At first nothing happens as James approaches but then the Plague Doctor notices James, black eyes shine as it lowers its head, James eyes seem to be hazy now as he suddenly picks up speed, placing his face near the beak of the doctors mask, while black wings block him from your sight. This should be a holy event, a voice inside you thinks.

As the Doctor and the newest apostle separated, a look of amazement and delight stuck on his face as hazy, teal eyes start to regain composure. He looks much happier now, maybe now he will truly understand what the Doctor stands for. He pulls away from the doctor, gasping for breath as he falls back, sinking to his knees. You help him up, grasping the black uniform and you ask him “if he believes in the Doctors blessings now?”, James is still dazed and says that he will “think about over the night”, even if the answer is not direct at least it was not flat out denial. You lead him out of the chamber, asking James how he feels now, he claims that he has never felt better but needs more time to come to a verdict. Your smile never dims as he turns around to leave the room.


End file.
